The Monster Ball Tour
The Monster Ball Tour '''is the second concert tour by Lady Gaga to promote The Fame Monster, her sophomore album. The tour was officially announced on October 15, 2009, after her joint concert tour with rapper Kanye West, titled "Fame Kills", was suddenly canceled. Described by Gaga as "the first-ever 'pop electro opera'", The Monster Ball Tour began four days after the release of '''The Fame Monster. Background Initially, hip-hop artist Kanye West and Lady Gaga had plans to launch a joint tour together. Fame Kills: Starring Lady Gaga and Kanye West was confirmed in September 2009 as a concert tour that West and Gaga would co-headline. In the aftermath of the 2009 MTV Video Music Awards, West made a public statement that he would take a break from the music industry following the media and public reaction to his outburst during Taylor Swift's acceptance speech for winning the VMA for Best Female Video. Nevertheless, the complete schedule for the Fame Kills tour was released, with the tour set to begin on November 10, 2009 in Phoenix, Arizona. Shortly afterwards, the tour was officially canceled without any explanation. Gaga addressed the situation at Billboard's annual Women in Music luncheon where she cited creative differences as the reason for the tour's cancellation. In an interview she stated, "Kanye is going to take a break, but the good news is, I am not." After ensuring the public that she would be embarking on a solo tour in lieu of the defunct Fame Kills tour, Gaga officially announced The Monster Ball Tour on October 15, 2009. The tour had originally been planned to debut in London in early 2010, but will now kick off on November 27, 2009 in Montreal, QC. Rapper Kid Cudi and singer Jason DeRulo were confirmed as the supporting act for the tour. While Kid Cudi is confirmed to be supporting Gaga from the beginning of the tour, DeRulo will join the tour beginning on December 28, 2009. The official poster for the tour features Gaga in her signature Versace 676 sunglasses and what she has dubbed "The Orbit", which she first wore on the October 3, 2009 edition of Saturday Night Live. The contraption was designed by Nasir Mazhar in collaboration with Gaga's own creative production company, Haus of Gaga. Development In an interview with Rolling Stone, Gaga explained that she wanted to put together an expensive looking, beautiful show which would be affordable by her fans. She explained that the tour is a "pop-electro opera" because the theatrics and the story elements interwoven in the tour are played like an opera. According to her the design of the show is innovative and forward in terms of creativeness. Gaga wanted to change the shape of the stage and designed one with Haus of Gaga that is "essentially a frame with forced perspective, and the frame is put inside the stage." Gaga explained,The theme of the show is evolution. According to Gaga, the songs on The Fame Monster represents the personal demons that she had faced. Hence while developing the record Gaga spoke about original sin and demons inside human beings. She said, "So we talked about growth, and that led us into this kind of scientific space, and we started talking about evolution and the evolution of humanity and how we begin as one thing, and we become another." This theme of monsters and evolution is supposed to play a part in the fashion for the tour, which according to Gaga is "another level from where we were with the Fame Ball. ... It's going to be a truly artistic experience that is going to take the form of the greatest post-apocalyptic house party that you've ever been to." Although Gaga stated that she was inspired by the things she and Kanye were doing with the Fame Kills tour, she concluded, "...I made a decision based on integrity not to use any of the things that we had designed together." Later, she agreed that it was "the great lost tour". On an interview with Alexa chung, Lady Gaga stated that the beginning of the show will start with her "appearing out of an egg", as her concert will be about "Evolution" and how she has changed during her year with ''The Fame''. Revamped Monster Ball in 2010 Near the end of the U.S. leg of the tour, Lady Gaga said on twitter : monsterball is amazing,enjoy while u can. im already redesigning it for 2010, the haus tells me there's hospitals who accept people like me (Dec. 19) Gaga told MTV News on Saturday, hours before her Monster Ball stop in San Diego. :"The re-vamping of the Monster Ball Tour is just something feel she has to do, especially since the current version of the tour came together at the very last second. "It's kind of funny because, after Kanye and I split up for this tour, I was really unsure if I could get a show together in time for my fans," "But I didn't want to disappoint them and not tour over Christmas, and I had a new record coming out, so ... what's exciting about this show is that I was able to put together something that, in truth, I never would have done if I had a longer amount of time." "So, I put together a show that is so perfectly an avant-garde-performance-art-fashion installation, put in a blender and vomited on as a pop show. It's kind of this amazing theme of evolution, but it's in a garage, and me and all my friends are kind of exploring the music." "But it's a very vacuous space. It's a box, it's a runway, and we have to transform that space to feel like eight different acts throughout the entire show. But for the next version of the Monster Ball, which is going to be in February when I begin in the U.K. with my arena tour, I'm throwing out the stage. My team thinks I'm completely psychotic. But I don't fucking care what they think." Gaga wouldn't divulge too many secrets of the new Monster Ball, but she did say that Danish pop act Alphabeat will serve as the opening act. And she also hinted that her fans will be in for a very big show, in just about every conceivable way. "Well, just to give you an idea, the stage is about four times the size of the one we're on now and conceptually, it's completely different." "One thing that has been lost over the past 10-15 years, in pop music, is the idea of showbiz. And this is definitely going to bring that back." The new show will be like a broadway production. GaGa says, "I play all of my music but it's a story. And the story is that me and my friends are in NY and we are going to The Monster Ball, but we get lost. Our car breaks down and we are having trouble getting there & I tell everyone, 'When you come to the Monster Ball it will set you free & all of the things that you don't like about yourself won't matter anymore.' And, they start to lose faith in me. So, it's got a kind of Wizard of Oz inspiration behind it. And it's this really amazing sort of glam, drug addict opera." Monster Ball Tour DVD Fans who met Lady Gaga after a show have confirmed that she will be releasing a 3-D movie of the Monster Ball Tour. She said to them that she would be releasing a DVD, and that it would be a 3-D movie. This may be the reason behind the 3-D glasses included in the Super Deluxe version of The Fame Monster. On March 4, 2010, GagaDaily announced via Twitter ::“The Monster Ball DVD is going to be released and it will be in 3D!” On March 8, 2010, a rep from Interscope Records released the following statement to MTV News. ::“there are talks about a 3D concert and DVD in the near future.” Opening acts *Kid Cudi (Nov. 27 to Dec. 14 only) *Jason Derülo (Dec. 16 to Jan 26 only) *Alphabeat (United Kingdom and Ireland) *Semi Precious Weapons (All dates) Set list :The show is subject to change, the set list reflect only the last one played. For other variations, see the individual concert page. First Arena Version (North America) #'Jumping Film' (Intro) (contains elements of "Dance in the Dark" and "Finally 2008") #Dance in the Dark #Just Dance #'Puke Film' (Desert) (contains elements of "Tears in the Rain") #LoveGame (contains elements of the 'Chew Fu Guettohouse Fix' remix) #Alejandro #'Raven Film' (Forest) (contains elements of "Girls" and a vocal sample of "Money Honey") #Monster #So Happy I Could Die (except January 21 - 24) #Teeth #Speechless #'Virgin Call Gag' (Only US dates) #Poker Face (Acoustic) and Make Her Say (Performed with KiD CuDi until Dec. 11, 2009) #Poker Face (Born in New York Version) (only on new york dates) #'Tank Girl Film' (Egypt) (contains elements of "Dirty Freak" and a vocal sample of "Beautiful, Dirty,Rich") #Fashion (Nov. 27 - Dec. 11 only) #The Fame (contains elements of "Ghosts N Stuff") #Money Honey #Beautiful, Dirty, Rich (contains elements of "Dirty Freak") #'Antler Film' (City) (contains elements of "Fancy Footwork" and "Shook One Pt. II") #Boys Boys Boys #Paper Gangsta (except January 21 - 24) #Poker Face #'Monster Film' (Manifesto of Little Monsters) #Paparazzi #Eh, Eh (Nothing Else I Can Say) (Encore) #Bad Romance (Encore) #'Tattoo Film' (Opera - Outro) *a further breakdown of the setlist may be viewed here. Additional notes *Since December 2, Tank Girl Film is followed by an live instrumental leading to "Fashion" (until December 11) or "The Fame". *A remix of "Beautiful, Dirty, Rich" was played until December 19. *Since December 21, "The Fame", "Money Honey", and "Beautiful, Dirty, Rich" are played with no pause between them. *"Paper Gangsta" is performed with an auto-tuned microphone, only the concert in Montreal did not feature this. *The Monster Film was first shown on November 29 in Ottawa. Before that, the Antler Film was played. *Since November 29, the Antler Fim plays after "Beautiful, Dirty, Rich" and before "Boys Boys Boys". *"Paparazzi" (Fernando Garibay's version) was played on December 2. *GaGa didn't sing So Happy I Could Die on the 3 other days in NYC Second Arena Version (Worldwide) ACT I: City : 1. Jumping Film (Introduction) (contains elements of "Dance in the Dark" and "Finally 2008") : 2. Dance In the Dark : 3. Glitter and Grease : 4. Just Dance : 5. Beautiful, Dirty, Rich : 6. Vanity : 7. The Fame (contains elements of "Ghosts N Stuff") ACT II: Subway : 8. Puke Film (Interlude) (contains elements of "Dance in the Dark") : 9. LoveGame (contains elements of the 'Chew Fu Guettohouse Fix' remix) :10. Boys Boys Boys :11. Money Honey :12. Telephone :13. Brown Eyes :14. Speechless :15. Tornado Film (Interlude) :16. So Happy I Could Die ACT III: Forest :17. Antler Film (Interlude) (contains elements of "Fancy Footwork" and "Shook One Pt. II") :18. Monster :19. Teeth :20. Alejandro :21. Monster Film (Manifesto of Little Monsters)'' (Interlude)'' :22. Poker Face ACT IV: Monster Ball :23. City Film (Interlude) :24. Paparazzi (Battling a Paparazzo) :25. Bad Romance (Performed inside "The Orbit") Additional notes *Transcription of the dialogue can be found here. *The interludes are re-edited footage from the previous version of the tour. These "new" interludes include remixed song with A Capella of her songs only. *The small part of the new remix used on the "Puke Film" was used during her performance at the BRIT Awards 2010. *The version of Money Honey and Beautiful, Dirty, Rich performed is a short edit of the album version. *During the Opening of the Manchester Concert there was soundcheck problems. Most of the Playback was louder than GaGa's own vocals causing controversy of GaGa lip syncing during the concert. *On the opening night, several of Lady Gaga props were missing. *Concert is other countries are still not confirmed, but is not on June. For now a end date of The Monster Ball is December 10, 2010. Lady GaGa is putting''' more shows 'in the Arena tour *During the 1st London show in the UK Lady GaGa has a newer version of the Disco Stick which is more bigger and brighter than the previous two Disco Sticks.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Mpl_5EB9xZg *During the 1st London Show, Lady Gaga broke one of her shoe heels, but she said "I'd rather die than perform without my shoes." *After the first Manchester show, "Antler Film" also known as Put Your Paws Up" is back and it's slightly remixed Tour Dates : ''See concerts in 2009 and 2010 with (Monster Ball) before the venue name. Films (Interludes) : See the Interlude & Backdrop for more information about them. Fan submission In a unique step, Lady Gaga, pioneering image-maker Nick Knight and fashion filmmaker Ruth Hogben launch a one-off collaborative project, inviting the Gaga's fans to submit their own video imagery for inclusion in her 2009-2010 World Tour 'The Monster Ball'. The inspiration is sharp, simple and brutal: the Apocalypse, symbolic of both destruction and rebirth. Lady Gaga, Nick Knight and Ruth Hobgen will select video imagery from the submissions, and the videos will then be spliced together and reinvented as exclusive imagery, played alongside Lady Gaga's spectacular live performances across the globe. In line with new contributions, video pieces will be constantly re-edited and engineered as new submissions are received throughout the tour's 44-date marathon run, in a constant creative renewal. Personnel Main |} Related articles about The Monster Ball Tour *Fashion on The Monster Ball Tour *Interludes & Backdrops on The Monster Ball Tour *EMMA (Technology) Category:Concert tour